


Cinder Fall?

by FireGire96



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amnesia, Drama & Romance, Enemy turned good, Eventual Romance, F/F, Good Cop Bad Cop, Platonic Relationships, Teen Romance, Temporary Amnesia, bad turned good, enjoy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: After getting hit into a river, Cinder finds herself being saved by Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY. When she does, the redhead expects the woman to remember exactly what happened. But she doesn't... All she knows is her name! With her memories now lost, will Cinder go back to her evil ways? Or will she become Beacon's secret weapon? (AU.)





	Cinder Fall?

A huge sense of agony was the last thing Cinder felt mentally as her body collided with a boulder in a rigorous manner created by the grasp of gravity harshly holding tightly onto her.

A pool of blood flooded from the conceived gash in her forehead down her cheek and her neck like a never ending river into the clear water besides her now drenched body, creating a work of art that she sadly wasn't able to criticize. One of the last thing she felt through the tips of her fingers and her back was a cold rigid feeling of a liquid slapping her without empathy with a dash of small sparks that could be small pieces of Remnant.

There was no color anymore. Only pure darkness created by the gods to blind the female in her lacerate state. She hopefully could feel her eyes trying to gain control in her body in such a situation. They tried to push her fine eyelids back with the roll of their bodies, but nothing was helpful. Instead, she felt them roll on their backs as if she was high off her memory or if she was wasted. That was good though, she thought, seeing as she was one of the two.

Her hands soon lost the ability to scroll through the clear liquid below her. The fine slender ashen haired woman felt herself going light headed slowly but surely. She was sure her dress was now ruined by the water, but that was the last thing she thought. Actually, second to last thing... As for her legs, they went numb. She wouldn't be surprise if she was tied to cement and started to dive into the body of water in a second or two... Her heart started to slow down as if she was death row, giving out along with her will to fight...

Now that she thought about it, her vision now completely gone... She wanted to feared. She wanted everyone to be her servants. For her to be the next Cleopatra, with the rest of Remnant being her slaves and toys to play with...

She wanted to gain power. Become a living power house that everyone would coward in fear as if she was one of the big black beasts that strolled down the streets while they were on their 'periods'. The one to cause their blood to stir violently before it colored the brown dirty floors of all the villages around her...

She wanted to be strong, both mentally and physically. Strong to think without a group of people who could defend her like she was a god damn damsel in stress. And strong enough to defeat her enemies with a simple slap to their precious little faces. Strong enough... To be a god...

...

But how was she going to be strong like a god. When she was laying in a huge pool of water, swimming in possible a second layer of her essence? Easy... She wasn't... Instead, she was going to do the smart thing in situations like this...

She was going to do the one thing that she truly hated in this life of her's...

She was going to give up...

...

... "Lo."

.. "Hell-o."

. "Hellooo."

"Hello!" With a scream louder then the screeches of a Nevermore, Cinder immediately sat up as if she was shot dead in her dreams. In a new found state, her eyes wide in horror and her lips parted smoothly to reveal to the world her bleached teeth and concealed tongue, she was met with a place that came off as a whole new world.

What she found was a all snow white area that could mistakenly be a different version of nothing. As a matter of fact, there was hardly anything in the new found place of rest. The only thing in the room that was delivered was simply a flat screen TV, a few inches too long for a TV it's small size, displaying the daily news for her to watch in peace. That is, if Lisa Lavender wasn't on the screen instead of something else more interesting.

Not that far away from the electronic, to it's left was a huge window stretching across the room from one wall's end to another. From the looks of the now edge piece of glass, the woman knew that it would serve as a good place to view what looked like a rather nice kingdom... But, she wasn't close enough to be given that treatment. She must say though, from her given place of rest, she was able to gaze upon a few good places from the top view., catching the essence of some well decorated roofs and the train route. This could've kept her interest for a second or two...

If she didn't turn to her right to find the person who snapped her back to reality.

This person who Cinder turned to slowly but surely was none other then a young teenage female who had fair skin, magnificent and rare silver eyes along with black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. Somewhat similar to the woman's own hair, which descended to a grayish white at the tips.

For the young one's attire, she wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. It was then topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins, with a symbol of a rose appearing as a large silver brooch and was pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also had bullets and a pouch attached.

In all of her glory, as she possessed a rather dismayed facial expression on herself, the woman stared dead into her eyes, making golden coins meet with silver dimes gracefully yet so viciously. As she looked at her with such determination while ignoring the continuous beeping next to her, she watched the shocked female find herself regain herself with the clearance of her small throat and straightened body. "You're awake," The redhead said through the sound with a noticeable stutter that threw the woman off the edge. "That's good... Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." With such a statement, Cinder found herself being relax for once this entire time, releasing a long awaited sigh.

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose," Ruby introduced formally as she ascended herself towards the laying female in front of her calmly. "I found you down the river near the Emerald Forest. Luckily I was able to get you before the Grimm did. So, what happened?... Why were you. You know. Knocked out in the river? Were you kidnapped? Tricked? Lost? You can tell me, I won't judge..."

That was a really good question, Cinder thought. What exactly did happen that lead her here? Why was she here with a bandage hugging her forehead while squishing her skull harshly? Why was she here to begin with? What happened before all of this? It was a really good question... Yet... It didn't have a good answer. Instead of being given a logical explenation, all the ashen haired woman could respond with, to the distaste of her and the teenage girl, was a frightened and confusing, but sincere,

"I... I don't know... Who are you again?

_And how exactly did I get here?..."_


End file.
